lightupspracticefandomcom-20200216-history
Noot Noot
BEWARE THE Credit to Kaylink on deviantart. VESPERTINE The dark is often teemed with unexplained noises. Those who hears such a noise should know something is not far behind. Lurking among the unwelcoming shadows, contemplating your incautious inspection. These sinister timberland's are hazardous for those not among the shadows. More importantly not amidst the deleterious beasts that lurk within them. Beware the Vespertine. ◁◃◈▹▷ ◁❚ EXORDIUM ❚▷ ▽ CHARACTERISTICS ▽ The canidae of Vespertine are calm and collected, and are natural problem-solvers. Despite them being experts at problem solving, they do not like using this skill as they prefer the more aggressive approach. Because of their calm attribute, they get bored quite easily, this can result in aggressive or destructive behavior. ▽ VISUAL ATTRIBUTES ▽ Pure-blooded canines of Vespertine usually have large ears, which function similar to those of a bat. Their ears are keen and help guide them through the shadows. This is because, as their title states, they do most of their activity at night. Canines of Vespertine prefer the cool water over any tropical water, which has caused them to inherit sleek, skinny frames. Despite their small build, these canines have developed muscular legs due to the strong currents of the river they swim in. Throughout time these pelts have grown into darker shades of blue, grey, black and white. This has developed into canines of Vespertine due to their activity at night, and to blend in with the dark, murky waters. ◁◃◈▹▷ ◁❚ REGULATIONS ❚▷ REGULATIONS 1. Disrespect will not be tolerated within our Empire. It is important to follow orders, or it can lead to exile. Three strikes, you're out. 2. ''' Loyalty is important in Vespertine. When joining, you will encounter a three day trial. If you complete this trial, you can come back once. If you do not, you cannot come back. '''3. This is your only group. You cannot have any other groups than this one, not counting side-groups. If you are found double-grouping, you will be exiled and cannot come back. 4. In battle, you have no friends. Even if all of your friends are the enemy, you have to fight them. Once again, three strikes you're out. 5. If you are called to roleplay and you are online, that means you have to come. 6. Do not intefere with a war. Do not make threats to an enemy, or strict punishment will follow. 7. Do not hesitate to follow an order from a Primus or Deacon. 8. ''' If there is an argument, don't spread it around the pack and make it bigger than something simple. Bring it to a rank with high authority, and the situation will be handled. '''9. Don't cause any battles or wars. ◁❚ GRADATION ❚▷ ◁❚ DOMINION ❚▷ PRIMUS __________ DEACON __________ TERTIUM __________ OPTIMUM __________ EQUES __________ ◁❚ SIGN-UPS ❚▷ JOINING ▽ OC Name ▽ ▽ Username ▽ ▽ Gender ▽ ▽ Activity 1/10 ▽ ▽ Breed ▽ ▽ Mate ▽ ▽ Previous Associations ▽ ▽ Desired Rank ▽ ▽ Reason you Joined ▽ ▽ Roleplay Example ▽ ▽ Discord ▽ ▽ Other (Member/Free Chat) ▽ ◁❚ GALLERY ❚▷ junkfile.PNG|um ◁❚ FINAL NOTE ❚▷ Unlike other groups, Vespertine is going to be a true dark-realmed pack. This means we will very rarely host peace gatherings due to the fact most conflicts/arguments end up with war. This group will be very strict during training, and will not hesitate to give out punishments. ▷ Proof of art use permission ◁